The Treasure In The Library
by garden of magnolias
Summary: It all started in the library, the place that neither expected to find love. Quickly, it blossomed into something unbreakable. UPDATED Ch. 9 now up! Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So this is a first for me. I've gotten a recent attachment to this pairing its sparked some writing out of me. I do hope you enjoy. Just so you know, I'll be incorporating both the GOF book and movie for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**. . .**

**The Treasure In The Library**

Hermione Granger strolled down a deserted aisle of the Hogwart's library in search of _More Than Wrist Flick_ for Charms. For the most part, she had completed the majority of her homework, but as usual, it didn't take long for things to pile up. There was still Transfiguration to do, along with Care for Magical Creatures. . .

Hermione searched through the old shelves, having difficulty. Higher and higher, her warm brown eyes scanned titles of books until they settled the one she was looking for. It was on a shelf that was a foot higher than she. On her toes, Hermione stretched her arm upward, trying to reach it. She strained for a moment longer until a hand much larger than hers with particularly long fingers grabbed the book.

Hermione stiffened, feeling somebody loom over her slight frame.

"Got it," a deep voice grunted.

Hermione shivered at the warm breath that touched the back of her neck. She tilted her head back to see Viktor Krum. ". . . eh . . . ?"

Viktor took a step back and handed Hermione the book.

"Oh, thank you," said Hermione.

Viktor nodded.

The sound of excited giggling echoed over and it didn't take long for the girls to creep nearer. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to finish studying. Excuse me."

Hermione returned to the table where she worked at, where piles of books awaited her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Viktor at a table reading with deep concentration. Though, it appeared to be in effort to ignore to group of girls who were hiding behind a shelf.

Sighing, Hermione pulled out some parchment and her favorite quill. She dipped it in ink and started rewriting the questions she was assigned for Charms.

_In your opinion, does wand movement have an affect on the spell itself?_

"Viktor?" There was a very high-pitched giggle. "Will you sign this for me?" One of the girls had skipped over to Viktor, who grunted and started signing something.

"Thank you so much!" squealed the girl and scurried back to her excited friends.

It continued on for another fifteen minutes. The girls watched Viktor and sent one of them over to sign something or try to speak to him. Hermione struggled to stay focus with all the noise they were creating.

"Krum, what was it like playing against—"

Hermione heard something rustle and then found Viktor walking over and taking a seat at the table beside her.

"Do you mind?"

Hermione shook her head even though she did.

Viktor sat down and resumed reading an ancient textbook.

Hermione frowned down at her paper. Not much of her questions had been answered. She flipped through more pages of _More Than Wrist Flick_ and scribbled notes for reference.

Another girl with short hair came over but before she could do anything Hermione spoke without glancing up from her reading.

"Can't you tell you're bothering him?"

The girl clicked her tongue. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger, a girl who's actually trying to do her homework."

"Oh, you're Harry's Muggle born girlfriend," snickered the girl. "You're not as pretty as Rita Skeeter claims."

Hermione peered up. "I'm not Harry's girlfriend."

"Anyways," the girl went on, ignoring Hermione, "Viktor do you think—"

Abruptly, Viktor slammed his book (Hermione whimpered for the books sake.) "I vould like to study vithout interruptions."

The girl stammered. "O-of course. I'll just go—"

"Sorry," said Viktor when the girl left.

"It's fine," said Hermione.

"You are here a lot, no?"

"You too," pointed out Hermione.

Viktor shrugged.

"You should be gentler," said Hermione.

"Huh?"

"The book, it's really old. You should be careful with it."

"Right."

Hermione finished the last question of Charms and moved onto Transfiguration. She opened a dusty book and began skimming through it.

"You study many subjects," said Viktor.

Hermione peeked up at him. "I suppose."

"You must be very bright then."

At this, Hermione flushed.

Viktor reopened his book and started reading once more.

Hermione couldn't help feeling that she he was watching her. Taking a deep breath, she carried on with her work.

**. . . **

Hermione returned the next day, placing her things at the same place as before. Going through her usual routine, she strolled the aisles and picked out her most reliable sources. Despite her size, she managed to carry a tall stack of thick books. Hermione dumped them on the tabletop and then her brows furrowed.

"Hello," said Viktor, sitting in the seat from yesterday.

"Hi," said Hermione breathlessly.

"Vhy not use magic?" asked Viktor.

"What do you mean?"

Viktor gestured at the pile of books.

"Oh . . . well you can't use magic for everything." Hermione sat and started taking out her material.

"They're heavy," said Viktor.

"I can manage," said Hermione.

Opening two more textbooks, Hermione began her schoolwork. She flipped pages, reading different paragraphs to come up with a proper topic for her History of Magic essay. The library was its usual silent self while she studied. Viktor didn't make much noise either. He got up only to exchange for a different book.

Hermione put down her quill when she completed a lengthy but very informative opening paragraph. She shook her hand to rid the tense feeling it had. Glancing up, Hermione saw Viktor stop his reading and a crease formed on his forehead.

"What—?" started Hermione.

Viktor held up a hand to silence her. He seemed to be listening carefully then he looked surly. "Girls," he said.

Sure enough, a group of girls had tiptoed around the corner and were spying on them. Many of them were wearing Bulgarian merchandise.

Hermione huffed a breath. "I think I'm done for now."

"Vait," said Viktor quietly. "If you go they vill come."

"I'm pretty sure you're more than capable of handling raging fan girls," said Hermione harshly and began gathering her things.

"I'd vather take on a Bludger," grumbled Viktor.

Hermione paused. Perhaps it wasn't Krum's entire fault that the girls trailed behind him? Still, Hermione held some grudge for disturbances he caused during her study sessions.

Pressing her lips tightly together, Hermione took back out her things and continued reading. She tried to ignore Viktor's eyes on her. "I'd like to be left in peace as well," mumbled Hermione.

"Thank you," said Viktor.

The girls didn't stay for long that day. Apparently Viktor's response the day before had done the trick and they settled with admiring from afar.

"Is it always like that?" asked Hermione when the group took their leave.

"Somevhat," said Viktor. "I don't mind most of the time . . ."

"Except when they obsessively stalk you?"

"And I vant to be left alone," added Viktor.

He had put down his book and was watching Hermione with interest. His dark eyes bore into her own and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Nearly done with her essay, Hermione pushed aside the pile of books she had and stretched. "That'll do for today," she said.

Viktor got up as well. "I'll get those," he said, grabbing Hermione's massive stack of reading material.

"You don't have to do that," protested Hermione, pulling out her wand.

Viktor shook his head. "Can't use magic for everything, vemember?"

Hermione blinked, watching Viktor walk off to place back the books.

"Wait—! Krum, that one doesn't go there," said Hermione hastily and then went on to help him not realizing the close proximity she was to him.

When they finished putting away the many books, the two cleaned up their table. Viktor shoved some paper into his school bag.

"Viktor," he grunted.

"Pardon me?" said Hermione.

"Call me Viktor," he said. "Not Krum."

"Oh, umm, okay." Hermione adjusted the strap of her bag. "Sorry, I didn't know you didn't like being called that . . ."

"I don't like _you_ calling me that," corrected Viktor.

Hermione avoided looking directly at him. "Er—Guess I'll see you later then. Goodnight, Viktor."

"'Night."

Hermione left, still experiencing the sensation of Viktor's gaze on her back and making her face grow warm.

**. . .**

**A/N: Aaaaaand, DONE! Well, at least for now anyways . . . It was a lot harder to get through than I anticipated but nonetheless it was fun. Hopefully you enjoyed it _ I know there wasn't a lot of fluffy goodness but I try to keep it simple. If I do continue, it'll grow and get better.**

**I do hope they stayed in character D: I tried my best to keep Hermione from swooning and had Viktor stay brooding. **

**Please leave me review and let me know your thoughts! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Argh, soooo many hits but soooo little reviews. It pains me. Not only does it help me keep writing but it makes my story look good to new readers. Please take the time to drop a review. It is really appreaciated.**

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed :3 They made my day!**

**I'm glad I have been able to show a side of Krum that wasn't seen in the GOF. I agree that his character was a lot deeper than we thought. I hope my interpretation of him satisfies all of you!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**. . . **

**The Treasure In The Library**

Hermione's library sessions had fallen into a pattern that took her time to getting used to. Each time she arrived, Viktor waited at the table she normally used, making it seem like they were old friends. It also became a habit for Viktor to assist Hermione with carrying her books.

Hermione continued to protest but it worked to no avail.

"This is nothing," was Viktor's response, taking a thick volume of _Basic Hexes: What You Need To Know_.

The two sat in silence but Viktor kept catching Hermione's eye. Hastily, she'd look away hoping he didn't notice the pink hue that adorned her cheekbones. Hermione had a theory that Viktor had began being more avid and open just to see what kind of reaction he could get out of her.

Viktor's fan club would show up and stare at him. They kept their distance until one of the bolder girls would prance over to Viktor as though Hermione didn't exist. Viktor exhibited patience by answering all the questions she had and signed whatever she handed to him. His responses became a lot shorter when the girl ran out of things to say and shamelessly tried to charm him.

It was obvious to Hermione that the outburst that Viktor had before was very rare.

Not until the girls were gone that Hermione and Viktor talked in hushed tones. He still had trouble pronouncing her name properly.

Soon, Hermione was accommodated to Viktor's presence. It was to the point, that when Hermione walked in a few days later and found his seat empty there was an unusual feeling in the back of her throat that made it a hard process to swallow.

Alone, Hermione studied but with a troublesome tendency to wonder about Viktor.

When his fans saw he wasn't there they all snickered and retreated.

Dropping her quill, Hermione rubbed her temples. Isn't that what she originally wanted? Hadn't she complained about Viktor earlier? This was how she spent her time before he arrived.

But for some odd reason, Hermione missed the way Viktor's long legs would brush against hers or the way he kept his dark brown eyes on her. True, she thought it was a bit annoying at first but she had gotten used to it.

Unable to concentrate, Hermione packed up and left to join Harry and Ron out on the grounds.

**. . .**

The next day, Hermione took a little longer getting to the library. On the way, she stopped and talked to Eloise Midgen whose acne had cleared up a great deal. "Your skin does look really good," complimented Hermione with a genuine smile.

"Not as nice as yours though. I still have all this scarring to fix. See?" Eloise smiled wryly. "Anyways, I've heard that Viktor Krum has been studying with you."

Immediately, Hermione shook her head. "Oh, no. He's just there as much as I. It gets real irritating after a while with all those girls following him around and making a racket."

"That's a shame. I think he's handsome . . . You should have a go with him!"

"I don't think so," said Hermione.

"Well, I have to go," said Eloise. "I'll see you around, Hermione."

Walking into the library, Hermione's breath caught.

Viktor was sitting at her table checking his watch, frowning.

Hermione contemplated sitting elsewhere before he noticed her but thought better of it. That spot was rightfully hers, so she marched over without saying a word and sat down.

"I vas vondering about you," said Viktor.

"Were you?" said Hermione, rummaging into her bag.

Viktor remained silent and only got up when Hermione did. He followed behind her and grabbed the books for her.

"_Honestly!"_ said Hermione when she accidentally dropped a textbook.

Viktor, holding a decent amount of books, snatched it up before Hermione could even lay a hand on it. "Vhat's vrong?" he asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine!"

Viktor laughed and poorly tried to disguise it as a cough.

"What's so funny?" demanded Hermione.

"You," answered Viktor.

"Me?"

"Yes, you are bad tempered right now," said Viktor. "Vhy is that?"

Hermione stomped back over to the table and sat back down with her arms crossed.

"Vhat now?" asked Viktor.

Hermione took a deep breath and relaxed. "It's nothing. Really."

Viktor kept watching her, not bothering to open his own book.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh when she heard footsteps and more unnaturally high-pitched laughter. She jolted when Viktor suddenly grabbed a hold of her wrist. His fingers overlapped in the process and he pulled her up.

"Come on," he said.

Without much of a choice, Hermione allowed herself to be dragged into a corner on the other side of library near the Restricted Section where they crouched behind a dusty shelf. "What in the world are we doing—?"

"Shh," interrupted Viktor.

"Where did they go?" they heard one of the girls say.

"Their stuff is still here."

"Should we take Krum's stuff?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Viktor, your things—!"

He merely shook his head.

"No, don't do that!" said another voice. "You'll get into heaps of trouble if you do!"

"But—"

"Karkaroff will punish you," someone warned.

"Well, can we at least hide the Granger girl's things?"

Abruptly, Viktor stood up.

Hermione clutched the hem of his robes and tugged. "Don't—it's not worth it!"

Viktor glanced from the girls and Hermione torn between the two and then stopped on Hermione's face. He lowered himself and scooted closer to Hermione who could smell the water of the lake that suddenly became enticing.

"Vant to leave?"

"What?"

Hermione had been unconsciously leaning into his shoulder trying to decipher the woodsy scent that was attached to him. It was grassy and reminded her of the oak trees when her and her parents would go camping as a child.

Viktor turned to her. "Ve'll make a run for it."

"Uhh, you should now I'm not really fast at—"

Viktor coughed another laugh. "I got it."

Hermione and Viktor sneaked past the girls and when they were by the door, Viktor waved his wand whispering _Accio!_ and their things returned to them. Using his quick reflexes, Viktor caught them and pushed Hermione out the door.

"Go!"

Viktor steadied Hermione when she nearly tripped and then grabbed her again by the wrist and led her down the corridor and marble stairs.

Laughing, both of them ran outside into the warm fresh air holding onto each other. Hermione was breathless. She stepped away from Viktor and smiled at him.

"Fun, vasn't it?" said Viktor.

Hermione nodded still laughing carelessly.

Around them students glanced and pointed whispering to each other. Some of them tried to get a closer look to make sure their eyesight was correct.

"Come on," said Hermione, leading the way.

Viktor followed her out towards the lake. They settled in the shade of same tree that Hermione had shared with Ron and Harry the day before. The Durmstrang ship was docked and swaying slightly.

Hermione leaned back onto the mossy grass, hearing the sound of a cricket. A nice breeze was passing and she undid the bun she had, allowing her hair to let loose.

"It's pretty," mumbled Viktor.

Hermione's face grew extremely hot. "Excuse me?"

"Your hair," said Viktor, touching the ends of it.

It surprised Hermione that anyone could consider her notoriously bushy hair pretty. Nobody had ever told her that. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the waves of the lake, trying her best to slow down her racing heart.

**. . .**

**A/N: I know, I'm bad for leaving** **it off right there but I just had to. It was a bit of a stretch. It wasn't suppose to go this way but it sort of ran away on its on. I like it even though they were borderline in character but I'm trying to keep it from suddenly rushing into it.**

**I mean, I hope it's believable. I want to have their feeling to develop at the right pace and the right time. I will be getting into Viktor asking her to the ball but there's still stuff I have to plan out. **

**Please review! It really help me to continue just because I know someone enjoys my writing(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, just so you know, this is _after_ the First Task! If you read the book you'll remember Hermione helping Harry learn a Summoning Charm that took day and night. So I figured something like this could occur.**

**Also, thanks to those who reviewed! :D I'm glad my work entertains you. I completely understand the frustration of bad grammar. It's a big pet peeve of mine. And to Anna: I'm glad you like my work!(: I loved the GOB and something about the Viktor/Hermione intrigued me. Aslo, there isn't enough of that shipping on here so I decided to fix that. You reviews made my day c:**

**To K: I'm so happy the story's flow satisfies you! I try my best to have their relationship grow. I mean to be honest, I'm not the biggest Ron/Hermione fan. It doesn't really appeal to me :/**

**To Audrey: Oh my, thanks so much for the compliments! I'm flattered :3 I'm pleased to hear I'm the first work you've read on here.**

**Nynaeve80: Thanks a lot for the review(: It's a big deal for me to maintain a good pace with Viktor and Hermione. **

**sammy sosa the 13th : Thank you, thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**

**Mandy: Thank you for your advice(: The things is I have difficulties making Viktor behave more outgoing since he always acted solo and mature in the GOF but I'm trying to slowly draw out more of his personality. Just bear with me and he'll grow; it's still only the beginning of the story. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**. . .**

**The Treasure In The Library**

"Hermy-own," Hermione heard someone grunt. Whoever it was, they had a deep voice with a rumble that reminded her somewhat of a lion preparing to pounce on its prey. It made her shudder at the sound and she felt very feeble for a brief moment.

Something with a rough texture to its skin took her hand and shook it.

"Hermy-own!" they said rather urgently.

Hermione jolted, narrowly keeping herself from faalling of the wooden chair. Raising her head in bewilderment, Hermione realized that she had fallen asleep in the library atop of _Goblin Secrets Revealed_. Mortified, Hermione turned to Viktor who seemed to be amused, the left side of his mouth tugging upward.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. "Sorry, I dozed off without knowing . . . How long was I asleep?"

"Ten minutes," answered Viktor, putting aside his own book.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "_Ten?_"

Viktor nodded.

"B-but that's—no way—absolutely not—" Hermione checked her homework that was—to her horror— unfinished. Quickly, she grabbed her quill and attempted to finish it.

Viktor made a disapproving noise that Hermione pretended not to hear. She furiously scribbled, trying to complete what she had left of her History of Magic timeline. Very soon, Hermione became drowsy and everything around her grew hazy and unclear. The shelves and the books adorning them were meshing together, turning black. When she began to nod off, she heard a dark chuckle.

There was shuffling and Hermione sensed her papers being put away.

"The books," murmured Hermione, half-conscious. "Put them back . . ."

"Of course," said Viktor, laughing once.

Another moment passed and then Hermione felt a pair of muscular arms slip around her and haul her up. She waited for her feet to touch the ground but they didn't.

Hermione unwillingly opened her eyes that widened to size of the moon. "Wah—"

"Vhat?" asked Viktor.

Viktor had slung his and her bag over his shoulder and carried Hermione without any difficulty. For him, Hermione didn't weigh much.

"Put me down!" exclaimed Hermione, trying to pull away.

"You're half-asleep," grumbled Viktor.

"Not anymore!" Hermione struggled desperately against Viktor only to find exactly how strong her was. Nothing she did worked and it was pointless to bother. Viktor's arms held her place against his chest almost in a cradle. Viktor continued to carry Hermione out of the library and into the dimly lit hallway.

"Someone will see us!" said Hermione glancing around anxiously.

Viktor sent her a surly scowl. "They von't."

He was right. It had gotten to a late hour and nobody was out. That only made things much more worse for Hermione who silently wished neither Filch or any of her teachers would catch her in such a situation. Hiding behind her hands, Hermione tried to breathe normally. Viktor's body heat had enveloped her and for the first time in her life, Hermione had difficulty thinking straight.

"Vhy are you so tired?" he asked, turning a shadowy corner.

"I was helping Harry learn how to do a proper Summoning Charm," explained Hermione in a small voice. "We had spent the night before practicing. He should've known how to do it on his own considering we had already learned in class."

Viktor grunted. "You helped Harry?"

Catching her mistake, Hermione hurriedly tried to cover it up. "Well, he asked me and he's my best friend, so I had to. I didn't know he was going to use it in the First Task. What you did was a good idea too . . !"

"So that's vhy he did vell," mused Viktor to himself. "You are very clever, Hermy-own."

Hermione glanced at some of the remaining burn scars he had on his face. She had an instinctive urge to touch them but resisted. When she was in the stands a day ago, she had almost had a heart attack watching Viktor take on the dragon. Hermione would never let anyone know that she had been also rooting on along with Durmstrang students.

To her amazement, Viktor knew which way to go to take Hermione to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was heading the right way until one of the staircases shifted from its original spot. At a loss of direction, Viktor reluctantly set Hermione down.

Hermione's legs were wobbly and they nearly gave way. She held onto Viktor, steadying herself.

"They move?" asked Viktor, still watching Hermione carefully.

"Huh? Oh—you mean the stairs. Yes, they tend to that from time to time. It's really unexpected—Last time they almost made me late for Potions and Professor Snape wasn't pleased to say the least. He threatened to give me detention if something like that happened again—Which I thought was completely unfair since I'm never late and it was a one time thing and—" Hermione shut her mouth suddenly.

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Vhy did you stop?"

Hermione lowered her chin. "Because I have this tendency to talk a lot when I'm nervous or excited."

The corner of Viktor's mouth twitched into a smile.

The staircase moved a second time, returning it to its proper spot. Hermione and Viktor resumed walking up the stairs in silence. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione came to halt. "Er—thank you for your help. It was very kind of you."

"You're velcome."

Viktor handed Hermione her school bag. He leaned closer and adjusted the collar of her shirt, allowing her fingers to brush the base of Hermione's neck. "Good night," whispered Viktor.

"Good night," said Hermione, shuddering.

Hermione stayed glued to the floor, watching Viktor's back retreat down the stairs.

"Was that Viktor Krum?" Hermione heard the Fat Lady say incredulous. "_Krum_?" She laughed heartily. "Wait till Violet hears about this!"

Not caring, Hermione muttered the password ("Balderdash") and headed to her dormitory with quiet footsteps.

**. . .**

For the fourth time that evening, Hermione sneaked a glance at Viktor and caught him staring at her. The blush she had darkened another shade and she was sure by then that she resembled a tomato.

Hermione dipped her quill into the bottle of ink and kept writing her Transfiguration essay. There had been recent talk about the approaching Yule Ball and it hadn't slipped her mind that she needed a partner. To be honest, Hermione had been waiting for Ron to ask her but he made indication that he would. Hermione wasn't in a rush either. There was still a good amount of time left. Last she heard, Lavender and Pavarti still hadn't gotten dates themselves.

Viktor stood up and went to get a different book.

Hermione watched him, wondering if she was imagining something strange in his behavior. She understood that he wasn't much of a talker but lately he had grunted and shrugged a lot more. And if she didn't any better, Hermione thought Viktor was a lot moodier.

In the halls, Hermione had seen girls chasing after him in hopes that he would ask one of them to the ball. But Viktor had turned down a long list of girls from what Hermione had seen. She had no idea whether or not he already had date. Many people were speculating that Viktor would take one of the prettiest girls at school.

The thought of it recently brought a familiar painful sensation in the back of Hermione's throat.

What did matter to her who he took? Viktor was at liberty to take whomever he pleased. All they did was spend time together in the library and share small conversations whenever they ran into each other . . . . There was no way he'd take her, Hemione thought, he wasn't interested in her.

Viktor returned to his seat towing a tall stack of book that he set aside, looking frustrated. He was grumbling under his breath and as Hermione tried to decipher it, she noticed that he was speaking in his native tongue, making it impossible for her to understand. Deciding it would be best to leave Viktor aline, Hermione focused on completing her essay. To her relief, all that remained was the end of it.

Viktor cleared his throat and spoke rather rapidly. "Vould you go to the ball vith me?"

Faltering from writing the closing statement of her essay, Hermione's quill froze in midsentence, hovering in the air over her parchment. "What—? Uh—could you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

Viktor's dark eyes were blazing fiercly and his jaw was set in a type of determination that she had seen at the World Cup as he attempted to chase down the Golden Snitch. "Vill you go to the ball vith me, Hermy-own?"

"O-oh—" Hermione's eyebrows rose and her mouth was having major difficulties forming a coherent sentence. "I—well, I suppose I could—what I mean is—" She paused. Viktor had leaned across the table, invading her personal space. Hermione closed her eyes, collecting herself. "Yes, I'll go with you."

A crooked grin broke across Viktor's face, taking Hermione off guard. It made him appear boyish and young and almost a bit vulnerable. It was a completely different side of him that Hermione had never seen. "Vunderfull."

Hermione ducked her head and finished writing her sentence, smiling just the same.

**. . .**

**A/N: Welp, there you go! It's shorter than usual but all the same I hoped you all liked it. I struggled on how to approach Krum popping the question to Hermione and how she would respond. I tried not to butcher it all the same. Somehow I always pictured Viktor getting straight to it. **

**I hope it was clear that this was after the First Task.**

**Pretty pwease, review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mmmkay, well here's another chapter that I hope you'll all like(: Please excuse any errors since i wanted to get this up pretty quickly. Thanks you to my lovely reviewers; they are appreciated :3**

**To Anna: Your reviews are always nice(: I adore them. And i had a great time writing that last chapter. I wanted their little moments to be simple but cute. My favorite part to write always involves Viktor. I like deciding how he'll act around Hermione.**

**CheshireCat23: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**Smithback: Hahaha, indeed, it was vunderfull(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**. . .**

**The Treasure In The Library**

"You know," said Ron, "you're spending a lot more time in the library than usual."

"So?"

Hermione, Harry and Ron were at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Hermione was pushing her scrambled eggs side to side since her stomach had been doing funny flips for the past couple of days. She had been keeping the fact that she was Viktor's date a secret. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Also, Hermione wanted to see if Ron would ever come around to asking her.

"So? Harry and I haven't had you around much anymore," said Ron, a piece of sausage hanging from his mouth.

"You mean you haven't had me to help you with Professor Binn's class," corrected Hermione, sneaking a glance over towards the Slytherin's table where Viktor sat, surrounded by their Quidditch team. As usual, he had a grumpy frown on his face.

"What are you staring at?" asked Ron, craning his neck and following her gaze. "Ugh, just look at the lot of 'em Harry. They're all fawning over him like little gits."

Hermione dropped her fork. "They only like him because he's famous."

"You're probably right," said Harry, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

When Ron helped himself to a second helping of bacon, Hermione looked back at Viktor. He turned his head and grunted something before he noticed Hermione and made eye contact with her. He motioned subtly with his chin towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"We better get going," said Harry, standing up. "We can stop by Hagrid's before lessons if we hurry."

"You two go on ahead," said Hermione, attempting to hide her raging blush. "I'll meet with you later."

"What about Hargid?" asked Ron.

"Tell him I had to go to the library to check something."

"Again?" Ron shook his head in disbelief. "You'll have every book in there memorized at this rate."

"Hermione," said Harry seriously. "You really should come. Hagrid was asking about you last night at dinner since you skipped it."

Biting her lip, Hermione busied herself with smoothing her shirt from the wrinkles that formed. She did want to see Hagrid and Viktor would still be at the library later. Not to mention, a sort of guilt was growing inside her. She had been spending a large portion of her time with Viktor and less with her two best friends. Even Ginny had pointed this out to Hermione not too long ago.

"Oh, alright . . ." Hermione strained to smile and joined Harry and Ron on their trip, casting one more regrettable look to Viktor mouthing an apology.

**. . .**

The bell rang and Hermione rolled up her parchment of notes for History of Magic. Recently they had gotten considerably shorter with less detail to them. She hadn't felt up to writing what Professor Binn said word-for-word. And more than once, Hermione caught herself staring out the window.

"Could I borrow those?" asked Ron, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

Without giving him a lecture for having using fake wands to have a sword fight against Harry, Hermione handed them over. It didn't matter much to her anymore since she had much more on her mind.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry gratefully.

"Uh-huh."

Hermione bid the two goodbye and headed for Arthimancy. She kept her head down as she maneuvered around a rowdy group of third years. One of them stepped on her robes and Hermione caught herself before she fell. None of them apologized or cared in the slightest.

She quickly moved along, clutching her textbooks tightly to her chest.

"Er—Hermione!"

Neville Longbottom jogged uncoordinated to her, sweat trickling down the sides of his round face.

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "What is it, Neville?"

"I, umm, wanted to ask you something . . ." Neville straightened himself up and fidgeted uncomfortably. He kept opening and closing his mouth, starting a sentence but never going through with it.

"Neville?"

"Sorry! I'm just no good at this sort of thing—B-but I told myself I would do it and I—! Argh, I'm already mucking it up, aren't I—?"

"It's okay, Neville," said Hermione gently. "Just go ahead and tell me."

"Will you to the ball with me?"

Hermione counted eight heart beats as she tried to make sure this wasn't an odd dream. There was no way Neville would actually ask her . . . There was no way anyone would ask her at all. Well, besides Viktor, of course. "What?"

Neville had turned pink. "It's just that, you've always been r-really nice to me and you help me with my work—Maybe as we could go as friends? I know this must be weird and all—"

"Neville—Neville, I'm really sorry," said Hermione sincerely. "But I'm already going with someone else . . ."

"Oh . . ." Neville deflated and it made Hermione feel awful. "Yes—yes. It's fine, Hermione. Really it is," he added when she raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "I'm sorry for bothering you. Erm—I gotta go—"

Before Hermione could say anything else, Neville had turned on his heals and scurried away, bumping into a towering sixth year who growled at him. Wathcing him go in regret, Hermione sighed, combing her hair with her fingers. That had been a surprise for her indeed. Thinking, she came to the conclusion that she would have said yes if Viktor hadn't asked her first. Then Hermione thought of Ron asking her instead of Neville. Without any hesitation Hermione decided she would have declined his offer even if she weren't going with Viktor.

Quickly, Hermione climbed the stairs and slipped into the classroom just in time. She pulled out her materials, thinking deeply of the Yule Ball, making her toes curl in anticipation.

Rather than pay attention, Hermione imagined what dress she would wear and how she'd fix her hair. It brought her a foreign thrill that she welcomed. On that night Hermione wanted to be more than the bookworm Viktor spoke to, she wanted to be girl who was beautiful and charming. For once, she wished to have confidence that matched Fleur's.

After class, Hermione took a short cut to get to Potions. The hallways were less crowded and her footsteps echoed.

" . . . _Pleez_, won't you at leezt consider eet. . ?"

Hermione stopped at a corner where a girl's silky voice was traveling. She had to take that route but she didn't want to interrupt what appeared to be a deep conversation.

"No, thank you," said gruff voice.

"But why not?" demanded the girl.

"I am going vith someone else."

Hermione choked on her spit, recognizing Viktor's voice. Heat crawled up her neck to her hairline. Hermione knew it would be better to turn around and leave but she couldn't get her feet to move.

"'Oo?" asked the girl. "'Oo is your date?"

Viktor didn't speak causing Hermione to inch closer, trying her best to hear him. She wasn't sure what kind of response she wanted him to give. Would he keep it a secret like she or would he be honest?

"A treasure," grunted Viktor.

"_Treashure_?" repeated the girl. "What do you mean?"

"I have to go," said Viktor suddenly. "Karkaroff is vaiting to see me."

There was footsteps that were unmistakably made by heals. An older girl from Beauxbaton passed Hermione, furious. Her curly blonde hair bounced with each step she took. Hermione watched her leave, confused by the satisfaction she experienced.

"You can come out now, Hermy-own."

Hermione jumped, letting out an involuntary squeak that vibrated off the corridor. Timidly, she walked to Viktor who was slouching against the stone wall.

"Vhy vere you hiding?"

"I didn't want to disturb you," said Hermione at once.

Viktor's mouth was in a tight line. "It vould haff been easier if you did."

Hermione tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. _Treasure_. He had called her a _treasure_. Viktor had described her as a prize unlike any other . . .

"Do you really think that?" asked Hermione softly.

"Pardon?"

"Do you really think I'm a . . . a treasure?"

Using his forefinger, Viktor pushed Hermione's chin up, his face invading hers. "I do."

Pleased, Hermione smiled widely.

"You haff class now, no?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"I'll valk you."

Lightheaded, Hermione stayed by Viktor's side, allowing him to take her to Potions. He gave her a sidelong glance, one side of his mouth curving up. Taking a risk, Hermione held onto his hand, their robes easily hiding it.

Hermione's hand was feeble compared to his but Viktor didn't crush it, his calloused hand cradled hers instead, almost scared he'd shatter such a fragile thing.

**. . .**

**A/N: 'Kay, maybe not as fluffy as the last but I think it suffices. I had to get this one out of way because Neville does ask Hermione in the book. There's still time here until the ball so Ron isn't badgering Hermione yet. I always thought Viktor asked her rather quickly so I tried to squeeze in some H/V goodness. I didn't doubt that girls would be asking him to the ball so I wanted to try it out.**

**I do have question regarding Durmstrang's education. I mean, did the other schools take classes at Hogwarts? It isn't clear in the book so I'm simply assuming here, so yeah.**

**I'm not sure if the ball will be** **next. It depends on the flow because I have a feeling that will be a long chapter itself.**

**Also, to all my readers: Please leave a review! This story had a lot of popularity but very few feedback. So don't be shy and let me know your thoughts(: They don't have to be long just thoughtful so I can keep updating for you all. Thanks. **

**Till the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Argh! My laptop got a virus and wiped out all my documents! o; Errrr, of all the luck I swer. The good things was that I had uplaoded this and the next chapter up. Chapter 7 has to be redone though. Sigh. Oh, well. **

**Anyways, here you all go. Sorry, no time to respond to reviews this time but thank you all very much to the reviewers! Totally made my day reading them(: Please continue to leave one and to my annonymous readers: Don't be shy! Go ahead and let me know what you think.**

**Please excuse and mistakes. It hasn't been edited, I just skimmed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

. . .

**The Treasure In The Library**

Christmas Day had finally arrived, bestowing a fresh coating of snow on Hogwarts. Hermione wrapped herself tightly in her maroon blanket, trying to pretend the rest of her roommates didn't exist. Their squeals of delight were ringing in her ear and she was feeling the begingings of a headache.

" . . . Daddy got me fairy diamond earrings. . !"

"Grandpapa sent me a dragon hide Von Rosella boots!"

"—Gold bracelets—!"

Unable to sleep, Hermione sat up. She yawned and took a sip of water from the glass of water that she had on her nightstand. Hermione pulled aside the hangings of her four-poster and saw a pile of gifts at the foot of her bed.

Too busy with their own presents, Lavender and Pavarti didn't notice Hermione pick up a beautifully wrapped gift from her mother. She slipped aside the ribbon and opened the box to find a periwinkle-blue dress.

Hermione let out a gasp.

Another gift contained matching high heels, perfume and her mother's favorite earrings. From her father, Hermione received books off her wish list and extra pocket money to spend on herself.

Hermione finished reading the card her parents had sent her. At the end of it was a paragraph her mom obviously squeezed in at the last moment before her dad could see addressing the matter of Viktor.

Hermione had been writing to her mother about him whenever she could. Her mom was excited for her and reminded Hermione to behave.

Right when Hermione was done, there was one more delicately wrapped miniature box. Confused, Hermione checked for a tag in case it was actually one of Lavender's presents. There wasn't any, so Hermione unwrapped it, finding a red velvet box. Inside was a grand sparkling bracelet that could only be from the world of magic.

It twinkled and sparkled at every turn of the light. Hermione was completely memorized that she almost missed the small piece of paper that was attached to the roof of the box.

_To My Treasure._

_From Viktor._

Hermione snapped it shut, making sure her roommates were still busy trying on all their clothes and shoes. A haunting feeling crept upon Hermione. She hadn't gotten anything for Viktor since she was clueless on what to get him. He was a famous Quidditch player who more than likely had everything he desired. It seemed silly to Hermione to go out and buy Viktor something he didn't want or already had.

Still, it bothered her that he had gone through all the trouble of buying her something so grand and expensive. Hermione got dressed, keeping to herself while Pavarti and Lavender compared silk scarves they both received.

Later, Hermione met Harry and Ron in the common room and the three of them went to breakfast. Her conversations with Ron had become stiffly polite ever since he had insulted her when he tried asking her to the Yule Ball. Hopeful, Hermione checked for Viktor at the Slytherin table. He wasn't there and she saw that none of the other Durmstrang students either.

After lunch, Hermione, Ron and Harry went outside where a snowball fight began. Rather than participate, Hermione watched, eyes glued on the swaying Durmstrang ship. When the hour reached five o'clock, Hermione decided to get ready for the ball. As she walked up, Ron continued to ask whom she was going with.

Back in Hermione's dormitory, the other girls were each frantically preparing themselves. Many girls were fighting over the mirror they had in each other's rooms. Shaking her head, Hermione went to find Ginny. Like her, Ginny had her brows raised at the catty behavior her own roommates were exhibiting.

"Oh, hi Hermione," greeted Ginny when Hermione took a seat beside her on the bed. "Can you believe how ridiculous they're acting?"

"I know. Pavarti nearly took me out just now."

"So are you nervous about tonight?" asked Ginny, sporting a smile. She was the only other person besides her mom that Hermione confided in regarding Viktor. And like a true friend, Ginny hadn't told Ron a thing about it despite his badgering.

"A bit," said Hermione. "Well, actually more like a lot. He got me a gift Ginny." Hermione went on to tell Ginny of the bracelet Viktor had gotten her.

"Can I see it?"

Ginny followed Hermione back to her dormitory where mayhem had in sued. Lavender had tried using a spell from _Witch Weekly_ to make her eyelashes fuller but couldn't get them to stop growing.

Hermione knew the spell to stop it but she kept her lips sealed and showed Ginny her gift.

"Oh my God, Hermione," said Ginny, her eyes wide with admiration. "This is beautiful! It must've cost a fortune."

"Ginny," said Hermione urgently, "I didn't get him anything."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What? Are you serious?"

Ashamed, Hermione nodded.

Rendered speechless, Ginny stared at the diamond-encrusted bracelet. Hermione could tell she was thinking deeply. "He's smitten by you, Hermione," whispered Ginny. "This proves it."

"But Ginny—"

"Hermione, these diamonds are hard to come by. Viktor must have strong feelings for you to buy you such extravagant jewelry."

Hermione stayed silent, her mind racing. "I should get ready," she said a moment later.

Ginny nodded. "So should I."

With Ginny gone, Hermione shut the hangings and bewitched one of the mirrors she had to float before her in mid-air. Hermione pulled out make up her mother had sent and began applying it with precise strokes. It was a strange process for her. One second she was Hermione Jean Granger, a girl with a plain face and the next, she was somebody like her only with prettier features.

Hermione added more than enough amount of product that tamed her bushy hair, allowing her the ability to style it. Adding curlers to it, Hermione grabbed the perfume she got and sprayed it on.

Time was ticking and her roommates had each left. Hermione hurriedly got into her dress, her heat beating against her chest painfully. Then she undid the curlers and made an elegant bun in the back of her head. Hermione left a few strands to frame her face.

Lastly, Hermione slipped in her heels and then clasped the bracelet Viktor around her wrist. With one final look in the mirror, Hermione grabbed her purse and went out the door.

Hermione was one of the last to leave. The closer she got to the Great Hall the more voices and sounds she heard. She was panicking and wondered if she was making a fool out of herself.

Nervously, Hermione peeked around a corner. Then, taking a deep breath, she stepped out and strode down the steps. As she did, she received multiple curious glances and whispers.

Hermione scanned around and then found Viktor in the midst of the loitering students. He was looking handsome in a tailored red suit that had fur stitched to it. Viktor turned away from talking to a fellow Durmstrang student and saw Hermione. Purposely, he strode forward to and met her at the foot of the stairs.

Hermione blushed as Viktor took her hand and brushed his lips against it. He offered her his arm that she took.

Passing a stunned Harry, Hermione giggled at him.

Viktor led them to where the rest of the champion waited. It was customary for them to dance first in front of everyone in attendance.

Viktor pulled Hermione closer to him and leaned into her ear. "You look beautiful."

"T-thank you." Hermione tried to create space between her and Viktor but his arm around her waist kept her firmly in place. People were staring. Some like Pansy Parkinson and Pavarti gaped in astonishment, while Viktor's fan club glared at her with deep loathing. Then there was Ron he pretended not to see her.

Not caring, Hermione smiled up at Viktor.

Professor McGonagall directed them onto the dance floor and the music began playing. Viktor secured his grip on Hermione's waist and intertwined their fingers. They drew nearer and Hermione was no longer aware of the others.

"I forgot," said Hermione, "to thank you for the gift."

Viktor glanced at the twinkling bracelet hanging on her wrist. "It suits you."

"I really love it," said Hermione shyly.

"I'm glad," said Viktor, a smirk playing on his lips.

Hermione had witnessed first hand at the Quidditch World Cup how graceful Viktor was on broom but she hadn't expected him to be a good dancer. But it didn't surprise her that he had no trouble leading. Hermione didn't object as Viktor demolished the distance between them.

When they sat down with the judges and other champions, Hermione gave Viktor her full attention. Viktor spoke enthusiastically, telling her about Durmstrang in front of Karkaroff. "Vell, ve haff a castle also, not as big, nor as comfortable, I am thinking. Ve haff just four floors and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve haff grounds even larger than these—though in vinter, ve haff very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying everyday, over lakes and mountains—"

"Now, now Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes. "Don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Viktor frowned at Karkaroff who engaged in conversation with Dumbledor. He gave Hermione's hand a squeeze sensing her uneasiness. "Vould you help me learn how to say your name vight?"

"Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly and clearly.

"Herm-own-ninny."

"Close enough," said Hermione, catching Harry's eye and grinning.

Hermione started eating her dinner, talking to Viktor more than ever. "To be honest, I was a bit annoyed with you at first," she admitted. "Your fan club made studying hard."

Viktor chuckled. "I thought that vas vhy you vere cold to me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine," said Viktor. "I haff a confession as vell."

"Really?"

"Yes . . . I started going to the library after following you vone day. I really vanted to talk to you."

Hermione turned pink but was pleased. She saw that the Weird Sisters had arrived and started playing. With her blood racing, Hermione grabbed Viktor and they went back out onto the dance floor. Laughing and feeling liberated, Hermione danced with Viktor, finding herself falling deeper for him.

. . .

**A/N: Aaah, that was hard. Here I incorporated the book and movie. I tried to have them balanced out. The fight Hermione has with Ron will happen but I don't want to write that out at all. Way too much of a hassle.**

**Don't be discouraged. The ball will still continue into the next chapter. If I kept going here it would have been another five more pages.**

**As always, your thoughts and advice are wanted. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, um yeah, here's the fluffy goodness you've all been waiting for. It was a lot harder than I expected since I didn't want the story turning completely mushy-gushy. I had to tone it down because it would've suddenly been hard to read. And a thanks to Morgan who helped with Viktor's accent.**

**Like I mentioned earlier, I didn't want to write down Hermione's fight with Ron word for word. I just started from the end of it and went on from there.**

**Big thanks to the reviewers: soubifan700 , Hunter1978 , WatchingCat , CheshireCat23 , Catherine Iruri , ihppybttrfly , and Smithback. **

**Hope you all like it! c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

. . .

**The Treasure In The Library**

"_Don't call him Vicky!"_ exclaimed Hermione at Ron who seemed satisfied that he had upset her. She jumped out of her seat beside a tight-lipped Harry and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Hermione was insulted that Ron thought she was "fraternizing with the enemy."

Furious, Hermione took refuge out of the Great Hall and onto the lawn right in front of the castle that had been transformed into some sort of grotto full of fairy lights. From the rosebushes and dark corners of the extravagant garden, Hermione heard the sounds of couples giggling.

Hermione exhaled a breath she had been holding that turned into mist. The stars above her winked as she wiped away angry tears that spilled over without her permission. It brought Hermione disappointment that she allowed Ron to get the better of her and it was also irritating that Ron could hurt her to a great extent.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor stepped outside as well and approached her. His demeanor turned frantic when he saw a stray tear that Hermione had missed. "Vhat's vrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine Viktor—"

Viktor's surly scowl stopped Hermione short. He appeared disgruntled with his brows furrowed and jaw locked. "Vhat happened?"

Hermione dropped her head, looking at their feet. There was something about Viktor that she had found comfort in. Before it was her books and knowledge that she turned to whenever she was teased or mocked as a child. But now, with Viktor at her side, Hermione felt safe and secure. Taking a deep breath before speaking, Hermione told Viktor the truth. She tried to downplay the fight her and Ron had but Viktor's scowl only got worse with each word.

". . . And then I sort of ran away here," finished Hermione, her voice higher than usual.

Viktor was grumbling in Bulgarian and by the tone he was using, it wasn't what Hermione considered polite. "—rip his head off is vhat I should do."

"Please, don't Viktor," said Hermione. "I don't want this to ruin our night."

Viktor was openly having an internal struggle on what to do. He looked back to the castle with a dark glint in his eyes but when Hermione grabbed a handful of his suit his tense muscles relaxed. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Thank you."

Viktor removed his coat and draped it on Hermione's shoulders when she shuddered in the winter air. Surrounding them where hundreds of actual fairies. A dozen or so had taken a liking to Hermione and followed her as she strolled hand in hand with Viktor throughout the garden.

Hermione discreetly admired Viktor's profile. She had grown attached to his rugged features. His nose was a bit crooked from it getting broken at the World Cup and unlike Ron, Hermione didn't mind that it was a bit off center. Truthfully, she found it endearing along with everything else about Viktor. His hands were much rougher than hers from being on broom for so long and his legs were long and lean.

But what Hermione liked the most of Viktor were his eyes. They were a dark shade of brown that swallowed her whole and found something others didn't seem to see: beauty.

"Viktor?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"Hmmm?"

Hermione stopped walking, her face hot. "Can I give you your Christmas gift?"

"Gift?"

Viktor was perplexed and Hermione took advantaged of that. She mustered up all of her courage and listened to her heart instead of her brain for once. Hermione got on her toes and gently pressed her lips on his cheek.

Without any chance to protest, Hermione's mouth suddenly was taken by Viktor's. His hand slipped to her lower back while the other caressed her face. The kiss was careful but good all the same. Viktor's lips were soft against Hermione's, giving her time to adjust to it. When she got over the shock, Hermione kissed him back.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett," snarled Snape not too far from where Hermione and Viktor stood. Pulling back, Hermione saw a girl running out of a rosebush. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" added Snape as a boy ran after the girl.

"Ve should go," grunted Viktor, pulling Hermione along. He was truly smiling and it was vaguely triumphant.

Hermione touched her lips, following Viktor into a deserted area of the garden. He tasted nice to her, there was a spicy mint flavor to him that Hermione wanted more of.

They found a bench that was hidden in the midst of the roses and their scent made Hermione light headed. She leaned her head against Viktor's broad shoulder when they sat down.

Using his thumb, Viktor rubbed circles across Hermione's hand. "I liked it."

"The k-kiss?"

"It vas the perfect gift," said Viktor, leaning over to get a second helping of Hermione.

"Good," murmured Hermione, losing her train of thought as Viktor's cool breath swirled in her face.

It was cold around her but Hermione didn't feel the chill. Her skin was burning, especially wherever Viktor's hands roamed. Hermione tangled her fingers into his hair, trying to keep the kiss from breaking. Without any further interruptions, the two of them lost themselves in one another with fairies glowing and roses blooming.

. . .

"Okay," said Ginny, grinning wickedly in a way that reminded Hermione very much of the rest of the Weasley brothers. "Tell me again how you wound up snogging Viktor Krum?"

"_Ginny!"_ said Hermione scandalized but smiling as well. The pair of them were in Hermione's dormitory that was vacant of her roommates. It was the weekend and Hermione had told Ginny everything about the night of the Yule Ball.

After spending time together, Viktor had walked Hermione back to the Gryffindor Tower wishing her sweet dreams. Considerate of Hermione's embarrassment (the Fat Lady and Violet were pretending to be asleep but Hermione was positive they weren't since the Fat Lady wasn't snoring and she saw there eyes sneak a peak more than once), Viktor had bestowed a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

When she stepped inside the common room, Ron was there and next thing she knew, Hermione had another row with him. She had made clear that she was no longer anyone's last resort. But she decided to be the bigger person the next morning and treated him polite over breakfast. Ron did the same and both seemed to have picked to pretend that the night before didn't exist.

Ginny laughed loudly at Hermione's face. "What? It's true, isn't it? You snogged Viktor Krum!"

"Shhh! Not so loud—someone might hear!"

"And? Everyone at the ball saw you two together. By now word probably got around the entire the school."

Hermione groaned. "I know."

Ginny patted Hermione's back comfortably. "There's nothing wrong with you liking him, Hermione."

Hermione pushed her hair out of her eyes. Ever since the night before, she had been revisiting memories of then, overanalyzing each detail. It was almost like everything had been etched and burned into Hermione's mind.

"So . . . was he good?" asked Ginny.

"Good at what?"

"Snoggng of course."

Hermione hid her face in one of the pillows on the bed, making her words hard to distinguish. "Yes, he was excellent at it."

In all honestly, Hermione didn't have much to compare Viktor's kiss to. She had kissed other boys but she was a little girl when it happened. The next-door neighbor's son was the one who stole her first kiss the summer before she attended Hogwarts.

"Enough about me," said Hermione, not enjoying the attention. "How was your night?"

Ginny thought it over for a moment. "It was fun. Neville did tread on my toes a couple of times when we danced but he was a very sweet partner."

Hermione smiled. She was pleased to hear that Neville asked Ginny and she agreed on the spot. Ginny herself had looked lovely at the Yule Ball in a dress her mother had specially gotten for the occasion.

Ginny accompanied Hermione for lunch at the Great Hall. When she entered, Hermione ignored the snickering she received from numerous girls and ate her meal. Harry and Ron hadn't arrived yet but taking their place were Fred and George who happily poked fun at Hermione's choice for the ball.

"Sneaky one you are," said George, grinning. "Never expected you to go for an athlete."

"I agree," said Fred. "Always took you for the more articulate type."

"For your information," said Hermione taking a helping of turkey, "Viktor's much more clever than you give him credit for."

"Must be for you to say yes," said Fred.

"Speaking of good 'ole Krum . . ." George elbowed his brother. "Here comes the bloke now."

"What—?"

"Good morning Herm-own-ninny," greeted Viktor.

Fred and George both snorted their pumpkin juice and then winced in pain when Ginny successfully stomped on their feet looking completely innocent the entire time. "Why not join us?" she asked, smiling pleasantly.

"Thank you but no." Viktor extended his hand out towards Hermione. "Vould you take a valk vith me?"

Hermione smiled shyly, trying to ignore the glances and whispers that started to form at Viktor's presence. "Sure."

"Whoo-hoo, Hermione," she heard George whoop and then another wail of pain, following an, "You're lucky you're a girl Ginny!"

Hermione stayed close to Viktor who seemed perfectly at ease even with all the attention they were receiving. Despite the fact the Hermione was glad of being with Viktor, she had trouble handling the attention she was receiving. A part of her felt for Harry and Viktor who had to deal with the gaping and snickering on a daily basis.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione who was still holding Viktor's hand, not allowing herself to let go.

"Outside," said Viktor.

When they reached the grounds, Viktor led them under the tree by the lake. Ripples broke across the waters. The weather was still chilly and the clouds covered the sun overhead. Hermione wrapped her robes tighter around her.

"You're still vearing it."

"Huh?"

"The bracelet."

Reflexively, Hermione checked her wrist where Viktor's gift was glittering in the light. She hadn't removed it but mostly kept it concealed under the sleeves of her dress robes since she didn't want any more people pestering her. "Of course."

Viktor smiled crookedly.

"Last night," started Hermione, "I had a good time."

"So did I."

Hermione leaned back on the tree, listening to small waves hit the shore that created their own beat. It had become a difficult process to think rationally whenever she was in Viktor's presence and she wasn't sure if she liked that. On the other hand, it was refreshing not to over think things and go merely on instinct. All in all, Hermione was confused of things more than ever.

Viktor joined Hermione, the two of them at the base of the giant tree, hands tangled together. Hermione peeked up at him as he stared out into the horizon thinking that his lack of words was nice since she didn't have to explain herself. Somehow, Viktor simply _knew_, as though she was a book and he loved to read her.

"Herm-own-ninny?"

"Yes?"

"Vill you meet me here at seven o'clock?"

Hermione blinked, puzzled. "For what?"

"A surprise," said Viktor.

"O-okay." Hermione felt her insides twist, anxious and suspenseful of what she just agreed to. She wasn't big on secrets but suddenly she had no problem with them.

. . .

**A/N: So, I'm done with this chapter. Took me a while to churn it out to be honest. Sorry if there wasn't enough fluff here but I can't do it with the way things still are. I don't feel like they're there yet. But at least you can try guessing what the surprise will be and all that. It's gonna be interesting and you'll have to bear with me since I won't have a lot to go on.**

**Anyways, hope it met your needs and all that.**

**Review?(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry guys for the late update guys! Been super busy and since I had to rewrite this chapter it took me longer than usual to churn it out. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything because I wrote specific things the first, so, yeah. *Nervous laugh* **

**Well, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**. . .**

**The Treasure In The Library**

Sitting in a comfort chair, Hermione glanced over at a clock hanging on one of the walls of the Gryffindor Common room noting that she had roughly fifteen minutes before seven o'clock. Curled up near the fireplace was Crookshanks, purring pleasantly. On the floor was Ron, trying to assemble a house of cards (which was much more difficult since they exploded if the person wasn't quick enough). Harry was busy absorbed in the Quidditch book Hermione had gotten him for Christmas.

Hermione stood up, rolling up the parchment she was working on. "You two should really start your holiday work," she said. "And you Harry need to figure out that egg. The second task is almost here."

"Aww, come off it Hermione," said Ron, angrily starting over with the house of cards that had just blew up in his face. "Harry's got it all planned out—don't ya' Harry?"

"Erm—yeah—" Harry hid himself behind the book.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're both going to regret procrastinating." After gathering the rest of her things, Hermione headed upstairs, managing to hear Ron grumble, ". . . always so negative, that one is."

Hermione placed her bag on her four-poster and attempted to smoothen out her hair. She grabbed a heavier set of robes to go over the ones she had on and then tip-toed back down. With some luck, Hermione managed to slip out without Harry or Ron noticing as a rowdy group of third years came in.

Instead of taking the main routes, Hermione used the empty ones trying not to run into anybody. It was a lot more difficult without Harry's Invisibility Cloak and she barely dodge an angry Filch chasing after Peeves.

Out on the grounds, the darkness had settled upon it making it difficult for Hermione to tread through. Clouds were covering the stars so the only source of light she had came from the castle. When she neared the oak tree, Hermione spotted a familiar figure leaning against it. "Hello, Viktor," she breathed.

"You came." Despite the night, Hermione was still able to make out Viktor's grin. With careful fingers, he brushed aside rebellious strands of hair from Hermione's face and kissed her cheek.

"So, umm, what's this surprise?" asked Hermione.

Viktor took her hand and began leading her down the shore, the looming Durmstrang ship not far. He pointed toward it. "Ve're taking a trip there."

"Is that allowed?"

"Vhy not?"

Hermione dropped her head. "Well, they might now like a Hogwarts's student like me intruding."

"They von't find out." Viktor pulled Hermione closer. "And if they give you trouble, they vill haff to deal vith me."

"That's not really necessary," protested Hermione. "I don't want to cause any problems for you—"

Viktor merely shrugged, making it obvious that Hermione's words didn't change his mind.

When they arrived to the ship, Viktor flicked his wand and a rope ladder dropped down for their use. Scared that she'd fall, Hermione took her time climbing up it with Viktor right behind. A few steps from the top, Hermione felt her foot slip but before anything else could happen, Viktor steadied her.

"Thank you," said Hermione shakily.

Viktor grunted in response. On the deck were some ice and left over snow. Hermione walked slowly to prevent herself from losing her footing. Noticing her tentativeness, Viktor wrapped a reassuring arm around Hermione's waist and guided her through a passage and down a flight of stairs.

The hallway was dimly lit with very few cabins. Viktor stopped them in front of one and slowly unlocked the door with another wave of his wand. "This one is mine," he said opening it.

Hermione stepped inside the spacious but comfortable room where a large bed and a messy desk were settled. The nightstand was crowded with moving photographs and pushed up against the wall was a dress cupboard. There weren't any posters on the wall or any signs of his Quidditch equipment anywhere.

Hermione got a closer look of the pictures, examining one of Viktor and his parents, his dark haired mother and his father that he inherited his nose from. Though not quite smiling, Viktor appeared content with them.

"Your mother is lovely," said Hermione, admiring her fine features. Something about the simple movements she made held grace in them along with her long hair.

Viktor towered above Hermione, looking over her shoulder. She felt goose bumps as he twisted the ends of her hair, delicately playing with them. Hermione found it fascinating how gentle Viktor actually was even though he appeared fierce and physical.

"They must be very proud of you," commented Hermione.

"You have no idea."

Hermione placed down the photograph and picked up another one that contained Viktor and the entire Bulgarian Quidditch team. Viktor was at the center and the midst of it all, his team mates all grinning widely and clapping his back and shoulders.

"I was there," said Hermione quietky. "At the World Cup I mean. I thought you played bravely."

"Do you play?" asked Viktor.

"Me?" Hermione's face grew red, vigorously shaking her head. "Goodness no, I'm more of a spectator."

Viktor chuckled. "The girl I like doesn't even play?"

Hermione huffed a breath. "It's your fault for liking me."

Viktor's grin spread across his face, amused. Hermione couldn't stop herself from staring openly at him, trying to memorize every line and dimple it created. It used to be Ron who she watched from the corner of her eye but suddenly her gaze had started roaming and settling on Viktor more often than not.

Hermione stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bed, avoiding Viktor's eye.

"Vhat? Did I do something?"

"No—sort of—" Hermione sighed in frustration. She was grateful that Viktor didn't move closer to her, she needed the space. Without it, Hermione was sure she wouldn't be able to speak in full sentences. "You—you make things difficult for me, Viktor. I don't always think straight whenever you're around and even when we're apart you're on my mind. I don't understand this and it makes me really uneasy—"

Viktor made a move towards Hermione and she scooted back. Frowning, Viktor kneeled down to eye level with her. "It's the same for me," he said gruffly.

Hermione busied herself by playing with the bracelet around her wrist. "Can you tell me more?"

"Of vhat?"

"You—your family and friends," clarified Hermione. "I want to know."

Cautiously, Viktor sat beside Hermione and started telling her about his home in Bulgaria, his early Quidditch career and his schooling. Focused on memorizing every single word, Hermione leaned back and listened carefully.

"I vas raised in Bulgaria my entire life. . . My father taught me to fly. . . I got scouted very young and vas signed at sixteen. . . ." Viktor grew animated, the same way he did at the Yule Ball.

Hermione smiled as she watched him. She felt herself relax, no longer as anxious as before. She didn't pull away when Viktor carefully reached over to touch her hand.

". . . And the team is like family. Lev is a very good friend of mine." Viktor stopped for a brief moment. "Harry is a close friend, no?"

Hermione blinked, startled by the sudden question. "Yes."

Viktor's expression grew surly. "He's only a friend?"

"He's one of my best friends," explained Hermione, her cheekbones heating up. "I've known him since I was eleven."

Hermione's words didn't appear to ease Viktor whose brows furrowed together. "You talk about him often and you help him a lot."

It dawned on Hermione that Viktor was actually jealous of Harry. Her jaw dropped slightly at the thought. How could a famous international Quidditch player like him think such a thing? "Well of course I do but he's only a friend."

Viktor grunted with his head down and broad shoulders hunched.

Hermione opened her mouth to reassure Viktor that there was nothing between her and Harry when there was a knock on the cabin door.

Abruptly, Viktor got onto his feet and opened the door just enough to expose himself. His voice was low and he spoke quickly, then closing the door without a second thought.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

Viktor rubbed the back of his neck. "Karkaroff vants to see me in his study."

"Oh, I should go then," said Hermione, standing up while trying her best to hide her disappointment.

Viktor grabbed his coat. "I'll valk you back."

Hermione waved her hands in dismissal. "No, no, there's no need. Your headmaster wants to see you."

Viktor frowned. "It's late. I vill take you."

Aware that there was no way to make Viktor budge when his mind was set, Hermione permitted him to accompany her back out into the cold of night. Her hand had slipped back into his, following his confident lead across the grounds.

"Here is fine," murmured Hermione at the castle doors.

Viktor pocketed his hands and stepped closer so he loomed over her. Hermione felt small compared to him. "Good night," said Viktor, touching his lips against hers briefly before she had a chance to react.

"Good night," said Hermione breathlessly as Viktor pulled away. Nervously, she slipped inside the quite corridors and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

**. . .**

It had turned into January before Hermione knew it and with it came the excitement of the second task. Students were buzzing all around Hogwarts about it, everyone making guesses of what would happen. With the date approaching, Viktor was unable to show up as often to the library.

When Hermione walked in to find him absent once again, she turned on her heals and went to meet with Harry and Ron near the shore. In the chilly afternoon, Hermione perched herself on a rock and busied herself with reading the next chapter for Potions. For the most part, she didn't pay much attention to boy's conversation, only picking up bits and pieces of it.

"He's such a prat," snickered Ron about Snape. "Giving us detention for no good reason!"

Hermione waited for Ron to continue his rant but he suddenly turned silent. Then numerous giggles were carried by the wind and reached Hermione's ear. She looked up and saw Viktor in nothing but a pair of swimming trunks stretching as he walked by, followed by a group of girls watching hungrily.

Viktor turned towards Hermione, a sort of lopsided grin growing on his face.

Flustered, Hermione dropped her eyes back to her textbook.

"He's mad!" said Harry as Viktor dived into the lake. "It must be freezing, it's January!"

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," said Hermione, eyeing Viktor from the corner of her eye and noting that his complexion was pale. Her gaze lingered on his body more than she planned. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"Yeah, but there's still a giant squid," said Ron, sounding hopeful.

Hermione frowned. "He's really nice, you know," she said. "He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron said nothing in response and neither did Harry. She closed her book and headed back to the castle for an early lunch. "I'll save you two some seats," she mumbled before leaving.

**. . .**

**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm awful for ending it there but I had to. It wouldn't make much sense if I kept going from there. Besides, I'm already working on the next chapter and it should be much easier for me. I didn't expect this chapter to give me such trouble but it did. I hope you all liked it because I was pulling my hair out writing this -_-**

**I'll be nice and let you know that the second task will be next so you can look forward to that. I really wanted to write this so I am a bit inspired(:**

**As always, please review! Let me know what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So in case you didn't notice, I tried to work both the movie and the book in the last part of the past chapter. I'll be doing the same here as well. Be warned that there might be a sprinkle of H/H here. In the movie and the book it's just the way things played out and also, I am a fan of the pairing. I mean, the movies are filled with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**. . .**

**The Treasure In The Library**

"Harry, you told me you figure out the egg weeks ago!" said Hermione, a highly disapproving tone in her voice. "The task is _two days_ from now!"

The pair of them were lounging in the Hogwarts bridge beside each other. Hermione was in complete disbelief of Harry's confession to her about his unsolved egg.

"Really?" said Harry dryly. "I had no idea."

Hermione gazed out at the mountains, her mind racing. It irritated her that Harry had lied to her, not only because he tricked her but he also wasted precious time. Hermione's hands clenched into small fists.

"I suppose Viktor's already figured it out," muttered Harry.

Hermione's mood grew darker. It had been a long time since she had seen Viktor face to face. The only times she did see him was from afar and they were very fleeting. "Wouldn't know. We didn't actually talk about the tournament. Actually, we don't really talk at all." Hermione paused for an afterthought. "Viktor's more of a physical being."

Harry smirked and Hermione let out an exasperated laugh at her own words. "I just mean he's not particularly loquacious."

"Mmmhmm."

Hermione shook her head. "Mostly he just watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually," she lied, not completely understanding why she did. Was it anger? Maybe it was frustration she had for Viktor?

A moment of silence fell over Hermione and Harry, busy with their own things on their mind. It bothered her that she was so consumed with Viktor that she hadn't noticed Harry struggling. Hermione stared at Harry, examining his profile and catching the way the tournament was taking a toll on him. "You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?"

Harry's face fell and he scowled at Hermione. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It just means that these task are meant to test you—in the most brutal way that they almost cruel," explained Hermione. "And, umm. . ." When Harry turned away Hermione switched to his other side. The words she had almost lost their way but she forced them out for her friend. "I'm scared for you."

Harry's eyes grew wide and then his tense and rigid composure softened.

"You got by the dragons mainly on nerve," Hermione went on, "but I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time."

Harry took a deep breath. "That's why I'm going to need your help, Hermione. I have to find a way to stay underwater for an hour."

Hermione grabbed a handful of Harry's sleeve. "Let's start in the library then."

Determined to help Harry, Hermione lead him back to the castle and for the remainder of the day, her, Harry and Ron spent their time searching through stacks of books in hopes for an answer. Each time any one of them spotted the word "water" they all grew excited but it quickly turned to disappointment when it failed to provide valuable information. As the results grew less promising, Hermione forced herself to continue.

The hour soon grew late and with it came the arrival of Fred and George.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.

"Dunno . . . she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

Hermione stared at Harry, torn. Was Professor McGonagall going to get her and Ron in trouble for helping Harry so much? "We'll meet you back in the library," she said, getting up with an anxious looking Ron. "Bring as many as these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," said Harry uneasily.

Before leaving, Hermione glanced back over her shoulder, wanting more than anything to stay. She'd have to find some kind of creative excuse to give McGonagall so she'd still have enough time to help Harry.

"He hasn't figured it out, has he?" said Fred, the corners of his mouth pulling downward.

Ron shook his head. "No, but he'll be fine. He always is."

"I hope you're right," muttered Fred, leading the group up the stairs and to McGonagall's office.

Preparing herself to speak to the Gryffindor head, Hermione was startled to find Dumbledore waiting there as well. Looking equally perplexed in the midst of it all was Cho Chang and a young girl looking like a miniature version of Fleur Delacour.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at each of them. "Now that you're all present, I can properly explain what you were all called in here for."

Hermione blinked. Numbly, she listened as the Headmaster explained that they were going to be bewitched into a sleep and placed in the lake and would awaken when they back above the water.

It all came together in Hermione's head; the possession the champions would miss the most was a loved one. She turned to Ron, positive that he was Harry's hostage. Cho was Cedric's and the little girl was Fleur's, which left Hermione as Viktor's . . .

Fleur's sister was skeptical. "Is eet safe?"

"I assure you Miss Delacour, you are in good hands," said Dumbledore. "Now then, if you're all ready . . ."

Swallowing painfully, Hermione closed her eyes. There was a knot in the pit of her stomach that grew tighter with each intake of breath. Harry had no idea what was happening and there was no way for her to tell him.

Although she was busy worrying over Harry, Hermione couldn't stop herself of thinking of Viktor right before Dumbledore cast the sleeping spell.

**. . .**

Hermione's head broke though the barrier of ice cold water, gasping wildly for air. Her vision was bright since she was having difficulty adjusting to the sun. Her body felt extremely heavy and then suddenly she felt the shock of bone chilling coldness.

For a second, a panic overcame Hermione as she struggled to remember what the last thing that happened to her was. Everything in Hermione's mind was groggy and hard to understand. Her breath was cut short when her eyes focused themselves and realized she was face to face with a shark.

Before Hermione distanced herself, the shark's head morphed into a human being and then into to face of Viktor's.

Hermione's racing heart calmed down and her memories returned to her. "Oh . . ."

Viktor tightened his grip around Hermione and helped her reach the bank with the rest of the judges and cheering students. Viktor helped Hermione on the dock, where Madam Pomfrey awaited with thick blankets.

"Her first," grunted Viktor when Madam Pomfrey started fussing over him.

Hermione was trembling uncontrollably and her teeth were clattering. Quickly, Madam Pomfrey forced her and Viktor to drink some sort of liquid that made Hermione feel quite warm and cozy.

Still lightheaded, Hermione leaned on Viktor slightly for support. There was a buzzing in the back of her head that worried over Harry since he still hadn't emerged from the lake. The time limit had passed and everyone was eagerly waiting.

Viktor wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her away from the eyes of the judges and crowd.

"Viktor, what—?"

Hermione's face crushed into Viktor's chest who hugged her to him. "I've never felt this vay for any other girl, Hermy-own-ninny."

Hermione's eyes grew large.

Viktor broke off, staring at her. "If you don't haff any plans for the summer, I vould like it very much for you to spend it vith me."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when yells traveled over to them. "Harry!" "_Harry!"_ "He made it!"

Students surrounded them suddenly and Hermione and Viktor were swept along with them. Hermione saw Harry and Ron help up Gabrielle up to her frantic older sister, Fleur. An instinct came over Hermione as she ran over and wrapped Harry with her own blanket.

"Harry, well done!" said Hermione.

Harry shook the water from his hair. "I finished last, Hermione."

"No, Fleur never made it past the grindylows," said Hermione, and then without thinking things through, she kissed his head. "You did it, you found how all by yourself!"

"You haff a vater beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Viktor.

Hermione brushed it away impatiently and continued to speak with Harry. "You're well outside the time limit though. . . Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No . . . I found you okay . . ."

Hermione stepped back and looked to Viktor who was glaring at the floor. "Sorry," she mumbled, touching his arm gently. "I wanted to make sure Harry was fine."

Viktor grunted and Hermione felt awful.

"You'll catch a cold," grumbled Viktor, removing his towel and wrapping it around her tightly.

"T-thank you," said Hermione softly.

Viktor nodded, looking over towards the judges who announced the scores. He was placed third and Karkaroff made his opinion very clear on the matter. Hermione watched Viktor, trying to see Viktor's own reaction but he remained neutral, almost not caring.

When the champions were dismissed Hermione made a move to accompany Ron and Harry back to the castle but faltered when she pulled backwards by Viktor. She looked up at him and then scooted closer to him.

Although feeling self conscious as Viktor's school mates started and Karkaroff began crowding them, Hermione stood her ground with Viktor holding her hand.

"Let's go," Viktor said softly to Hermione, sensing her discomfort. He led her to the edge of the dock were they waited for a boat to be available and take them back to the castle.

As they waited Karkaroff spoke to one of his students, his conversations floating towards to Hermione. ". . . yes, same girl from the ball. . . no, no, no, not of pureblood at all . . ."

Hermione felt Viktor tense up and watched with moist eyes as he shot a nasty glare back over his shoulder to the Headmaster. "Leave her alone," he snapped.

With shock filling her body, Hermione allowed herself to be ushered into an empty boat alongside Viktor. Viktor shook his head when he was asked if he wanted any more company.

As the boat was magically sent off, Viktor wrapped an arm around Hermione. "Sorry. . ."

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione. "It's fine." Although she meant what she said, she didn't understand why it hurt so much. Hermione had gotten used to remarks about her heritage, countless times Draco and Pansy would make it known of their dislike of her. But suddenly Hermione was shaken and to the point of tears.

It was because she wanted to be with Viktor.

And if that was the case, then she'd have to deal with the criticism. It wasn't new to her so Hermione would get tougher and continue to keep her head up. If that was what she had to deal with, she'd be able to handle it.

"Thank you for saving me," murmured Hermione, leaning her head on Viktor's broad shoulder.

Viktor ran his fingers through her damp hair. "I vill not let anyvon steal my treasure."

It was new for Hermione to be considered precious or important. She was used to standing on her own feet but it was nice to know someone would be there in case she stumbled. So Hermione smiled at Viktor, wiping away the remainder of her tear. "Promise?"

Viktor grinned widely and pressed his lips onto hers, mumbling, "Promise."

**. . .**

**A/N: Good Lord, that took a long time to finish. And it wasn't even a lot! Sorry about that :/ I tried my best.**

**But I hope that last part made up for it *dodges tomatoes* Okay, maybe not . . .**

**Well anyways, we're reaching the third task and all that big stuff. This is where I'll take matters into my own hands and start straying a bit from the book. If you guys want me to continue through Hermione's summer, I'd be more than happy to(:**

**To those who reviewed: Thank soooo much! That's what pushed me to finish so please continue to!**

**Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I'm sure at this moment you all would rather go on to read the chapter than hear about my lame excuses for being so late.**

**So here you go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**. . .**

**The Treasure In The Library**

Sucking in a shaky breath through clenched teeth, Hermione hurried down a corridor with tears pooling in her amber eyes. She was cradling her hands and they appeared to be covered with painful sores. Since it was breakfast, the hallways were mostly empty as Hermione headed for the hospital wing.

It was all very frustrating for Hermione. Since the events of the second task, Hermione had been putting up with the constant teasing for being the thing what Viktor would miss the most. It didn't hurt Hermione as much as it seemed to annoy her. For the most part, she dealt with the mockery in a dignified manner. There were instances that Hermione received criticism for not being pretty or good enough for Viktor by his vicious fan girls.

"They're just jealous," Ginny would tell Hermione whenever they would talk about it.

Viktor was hardly ever around when girls were nasty to Hermione but on the few occasions that he was, Viktor would make a point to pull Hermione closer to him and glare at anyone who snickered.

It was because of that kind of act of affection from Viktor that Hermione made sure to not let the bullying get the best of her. So when Pansy Parkinson tried humiliating Hermione during Potions with a cruel article by Rita Skeeter in _Witch Weekly_ that portrayed her as someone playing with both Viktor and Harry's affections, Hermione merely smiled sarcastically.

However, in this instance, Hermione was actually physically hurt by one of the readers of _Witch Weekly. _At breakfast, instead of Hermione's subscription of the _Prophet_ arriving, she received multiple envelopes of hate mail. After opening the last envelope, a yellowish-green liquid gushed over her hands, which erupted into large yellow boils.

So instead of going Herbology, Hermione dashed out of the Great Hall to get her hands healed.

Hermione rounded the corner of a corridor and then immediately screeched stop.

Viktor was walking in her direction, speaking to a classmate in what sounded like Bulgarian. His attention quickly shifted when Hermione appeared and he called out to her, concerned by her obvious distress.

Too embarrassed, Hermione shook her head, turned on her heels and eluded Viktor by running off in the opposite direction. It wasn't long until Hermione head the sounds of rapid footsteps trailing behind her.

"Hermy-own-ninny!"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and then slowed down since there was no possible way she'd be able to outrun Viktor. She had been hoping he wouldn't have followed her to escape explaining what had happened to her hands.

Hastily, Hermione wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her robes and tried to straighten up.

Viktor approached Hermione, evidently worried. There were lines formed in between his eyebrows. "Vhat's wrong? Did something happen—?" He broke off short, his observant gaze lingering on Hermione's hands. "Vhat happened to your hands?"

"N-nothing—! Nothing really. I—I'm just going to see Madam Pomfrey to—"

Hermione fell silent at Viktor's surly expression.

"Please, do not lie to me," gruffed Viktor, reaching over to touch Hermione's wrist. His long fingers skimmed over her injuries gently and Hermione winced in pain caused by the sores. "Ven did this happen?"

"Just now," answered Hermione. "Someone sent me an envelope filled with undiluted bubotuber pus."

"Vhy?"

Hermione faltered for a moment. "There was an article about me by Rita Skeeter that upset her readers."

"The von in that vitch magazine?"

"Yes," said Hermione, bowing her head to hide her face. She couldn't look at Viktor if he read that piece of writing.

"Vell, that voman vill do anything for a story, including making von up."

Relieved, Hermione peeked up at Viktor from her lashes.

"Come," said Viktor. "I'll take you to the hospital ving."

During more normal circumstances, Hermione would have protested but with the third task approaching, Viktor was once again busy preparing and she craved his company. "Okay."

"I vould take your hand but it seems that vouldn't be a good idea."

Hermione smiled slightly. "It's the thought that counts."

When they arrived to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey quickly fretted over Hermione. "I'm sorry dear; it'll be a while before they're fully healed," she said, smearing some ointment for the tenderness on Hermione's hands. "For now they'll be swollen and stiff but I'll wrap them up."

Viktor sat in a chair beside Hermione, watching silently the entire time. His jaw was set and he seemed grumpier each time Hermione would whimper or tear up from the pain.

Once Madame Pomfrey finished, Hermione thanked her and then went out into the hallway with Viktor.

"I should get to class," said Hermione quietly.

Viktor stared at Hermione, his eyes dark. Then very gingerly, he brought her hands to his lips. "I hope you feel better. I do not like seeing you like this."

Lost for words and pink in the face, Hermione gave a jerky nod.

"I vill see you later then." Viktor leaned over and gave Hermione a swift kiss and Hermione felt his crooked smile as he did so.

Although her hands still made Hermione feel miserable, it was much more bearable as she walked to Herbology.

**. . .**

Large amount of hate mail continued to arrive for Hermione. Taking Hagrid's advice, Hermione refused to read them and tossed them straight to the trash. Unfortunately, there were a number of Howlers sent to her and soon the entire school was aware of the Harry-Hermione-Krum love triangle. It was to point that Mrs. Weasley had sent Hermione a pint-sized chocolate egg for the Easter holidays instead of the large kind Harry and Ron received.

What was irritating Hermione the most was figuring out how Rita Skeeter had overheard her conversation with Viktor. She had asked advice from Professor Moody and researched but came up with nothing.

"Drop it, Hermione," said Ron at breakfast. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" hissed Hermione, stabbing angrily at her omelet. "I want to know how that awful woman is getting all this information when she's been banned from Hogwarts."

"Suit yourself," grumbled Ron. "But don't bother asking me or Harry for help—"

"I won't," snapped Hermione, getting to her feet. Harry was giving his pancake platter a lot more attention that it deserved. "But don't you two bother asking me to help with your homework."

Ron looked horrified. "Wait—"

Grabbing her bag, Hermione rolled her eyes and went straight to Arithmancy. She ignored the constant glowers and whispers she received as she went, focusing on getting to class. Keeping her face neutral, Hermione passed a group of girls from the Beauxbatons school who made a point to snicker and send her nasty looks.

In class, Hermione had difficulty focusing on her notes since her concentration was constantly wandering away. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss Viktor but she didn't want to be a bother when he had to plan for the third task. Likewise, Hermione had taken the liberty to train Harry as well, teaching him new defensive and powerful spells.

Sighing, Hermione tinkered with fine diamond bracelet hanging around her wrist. Simply looking at the gift brought a smile to Hermione's face. It meant so much to her and Hermione made sure to take good care of it. Every time Hermione was dazzled by the bracelet's sparkle, it reminded her of Viktor and their special night at the Yule Ball together.

It was a strange experience for Hermione to feel giddy over a boy but she didn't mind as much as she did before. Explaining how she felt for Viktor was extremely complicated for Hermione and that itself was a rarity.

Throughout the rest of Hermione's classes, she spent her time thinking of Viktor. She was trying to come up with some way to see him but faltered, she didn't believe she would actually go through with any of her ideas; she simply wasn't that bold or brazen.

When lunch time arrived, Hermione peeked into the Great Hall trying to spot Viktor at the Slytherine's table. He wasn't there so Hermione felt a rush and dashed quickly to the library with her fingers crossed.

Regrettably, the desk Hermione and Viktor shared was empty as well. Slightly crestfallen, Hermione made a move towards the door when she heard a rustle on the other side of a bookcase.

"Looking for me?"

Hermione jolted but then grinned happily. Peering through an empty space in the shelves was Viktor, a lopsided smirk growing on his face.

"I was wondering where you went," admitted Hermione, unable to stop herself from staring. "But if you're busy, I can go—"

"Don't do that." Viktor walked around the aisle and reached Hermione, his large hand cupping her cheek. "I vas hoping to see you too."

Viktor's lips found Hermione's in a very chaste but strong kiss. Hermione noted how natural it felt, as though it were routine, like they had done it every day of their lives.

"How are your hands?" asked Viktor as he pulled away.

"Better," said Hermione, her blood racing.

Viktor's mouth formed a tight line as he languidly examined Hermione's hands for himself. They were still wrapped with bandages but they did appear to be considerably better.

"I vant to know who did this to you," groused Viktor.

Audibly, Hermione swallowed. "It's fine, Viktor, really. I just want to forget about it."

Viktor didn't seem pleased but pressed no further. He loomed over Hermione, forcing her to back into the shelves and then he trapped her by placing his arms on either side of her head.

Hermione's breath hitched, overwhelmed by how close Viktor suddenly was. He leaned forward to speak into her ear—

"_Now, there won't be any of that in this library!"_

Squeaking, Hermione pushed Viktor away frantically. Madam Pince, the librarian, had popped out of the corner of the bookshelves looking irate and annoyed.

"This is no place for that type of behavior," she screeched, her eyes narrowing. "I have a right mind to report you two—!"

"Ve vere just leaving," grumbled Viktor, grabbing Hermione by the arm and hastily leading out before Madam Pince could do anything else.

Out in the corridor, Viktor made sure to guide Hermione as far away as possible. Once they were a good distance from Madam Pince, Viktor began chuckling.

Hermione started laughing as well. "I can't believe that just happened," she said between laughter. "I'll never be able to go in there again!"

"Then ve'll haff to find a new place," said Viktor, taking Hermione's hand.

Together they drifted into one of the castle's lonely hallways that overlooked the grounds. Towing Hermione, Viktor settled on a nearby staircase and then gently had her sit on his lap. When Hermione protested, her held her firmly in place.

"I vant you close," explained Viktor, his eyes darker than usual.

Incapable of marshaling her thoughts, Hermione kept still as Viktor watched her closely. His long fingers slipped down to her lower back, idly tracing circles there.

"Vhy are you so tense?" asked Viktor hoarsely.

Mouth dry, Hermione determinedly kept her gaze lowered. "I . . . I. . ."

"Vould you like me stop?"

"N-No," stammered Hermione, fidgeting. "It's just. . ."

Using his free hand, Viktor tilted Hermione's chin to face him. Hermione blushed and then grew redder when Viktor pressed her to his chest. There was something in the way Viktor enveloped Hermione in a warm embrace that tugged at her heart.

Viktor buried himself in the soft crook of Hermione's neck. "Just?" he murmured, nuzzling the exposed skin.

Hermione rubbed her lips against each other. She had no idea how to tell Viktor that he made her incredibly nervous. It was hard enough that he was a famous international Quidditch player but he was also much older than her and was more experienced when it came to girls.

Compared to Viktor, Hermione felt downright silly.

"I—you—" Hermione took a deep breath. "I get scared."

Viktor paused, perplexed. "Of vat?"

"Of disappointing you," mumbled Hermione.

Raising his head, Viktor looked at Hermione straight in the eye. "Vhy do you say that?"

"B-Because, you can have any girl," said Hermione, the words tumbling out. "Girls who are much prettier than me and—"

"Hermy-own-ninny, I vant _you_."

Dazed, Hermione blinked.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Viktor claimed Hermione's slightly parted lips. Unlike her, Viktor was not great with words but he made things perfectly clear with his actions. Hermione was able to understand Viktor's feelings for her as he made a point to thoroughly explore her mouth.

Soon, Hermione was overwhelmed by Viktor whose kisses became more demanding and feverish. The hand on Hermione's back slipped underneath her blouse, roaming up and down her sensitive spine.

Growing light-headed, Hermione barely managed to catch an unsteady breath. She clutched the front of Viktor's shirt to keep herself upright. It felt as though Hermione had exposed a part of herself but she was comforted that Viktor still accepted her. The sensations he created within her were surreal and wonderful and most importantly, reassuring.

Viktor returned to Hermione's neck, leaving a trail of kisses and occasionally nipping at the smooth skin. Becoming a bit bolder, Hermione tilted her head back to give Viktor more access. He worked his way down, lingering at her collarbone where he grazed the spot with his teeth.

Hermione let out an involuntary gasp.

Viktor moved back upward to kiss Hermione behind the ear and then her mouth. Arms looping around his neck, Hermione responded ardently, twisting her fingers with his hair. Viktor tasted like peppermint and Hermione found it strangely addicting as he deepened the kiss.

Somehow, Hermione was no longer worried or terrified of falling; she knew Viktor would catch her no matter what.

**. . .**

**A/N: Welp, there you go. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was mainly fluff. But hey, who doesn't like a sprinkle of fluff in their day? c:**

**Anyways, I just thought you should all know that the theme and rating of this story will eventually go up since we're getting much closer to all the physical stuff. Hehehe…. . You guys got a little taste of it towards the end but be warned, it'll get more intense as the story progresses. **

**Also, we're nearing the third task and the end of the school year which means summer is approaching! That'll be fun to write. **

**As always, thank you oh so much to the reviewers. They meant a lot to me ^.^ I'm happy to know the readers approve of my writing. Please continue to leave your own feedback!**

**The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks. **


End file.
